Made of Sterner Stuff
by Sheankelor
Summary: Spinner's End Universe. This is one of the promised shorts. Eric Grayland made a quick decision one night and placed his trust in an unlikely person. Severus knew that once you saved someone's life, the two would be intertwined somehow. He didn't realize how much they would be if the person decided that you deserved to be trusted beyond a doubt. Spans the storyline.
1. 1: Trusting Thrown Stones

_AN: This one was written because the little boy insisted that his tale be told. The first scene is an expansion of a scene that took place in "A Place" and then the tale continues. There will be three chapters for you to enjoy._

_If you are coming from "Once a Headmaster" did you guess the right character?_

_On a more serious note, my grammar/typographical error beta (Raya) has been buried in work and is only on Chapter 5 of "A Place". Eflina (the one that checks for my characterization) has agreed to help out, but unfortunately she is cursed with the same problem I am. My mind automatically fixes errors and does not let me know about the mistake. I can literally read the same mistake over ten times and never notice it. So, please be kind as we wait on Raya's life to let her catch up. If you spot something that is glaringly wrong, PM me and I'll fix it._

_Thanks!  
Ree  
_

_Chapter 1: Trusting Thrown Stones_

Eric did not know what pulled him out of his dream. All he knew was that he had to get to Gretchen's and Marie's room. Normally when he felt like that one of his sisters were having a nightmare. Grabbing his dressing gown, he headed across the hall, slipping silently into the girls' room. He didn't want to wake his parents up. It was only because he was listening intently that he heard someone moving up the stairwell.

Slipping quietly across the room, he woke the girls up and got them into their dressing gowns and slippers. He had just got the window open and was about to help them out of it when the door opened. Turning, he faced the masked man, his worse fears confirmed. He had overheard Mom and Dad talking about these bad men, the Death Eaters. He placed himself between his sisters and the dark robed intruder.

Severus quietly shut the door behind him. He smirked behind his mask as he took in the scene before him. The boy was smart, he hadn't waited to find out who it was. He was just getting out of there. Severus wished more children understood the danger. Quickly pulling out two pebbles, he showed them to the girls' guardian, before talking to him in a quiet hiss. "These will take them to safety. If you will let me give it to them, I promise your sisters will be far away from the others."

Brown eyes met black as they studied each other. Severus tried to show the boy that he could be trusted, and he assumed that he succeeded since the boy stepped aside.

Eric looked deep into the black eyes, the only thing he could see of the man besides his hands. Something in them told him that the intruder was telling the truth. It was his sisters best chance. He knew that there had to be other Death Eaters outside. Stepping aside, he watched carefully, hoping he would be able to tell if the man had lied.

The girls looked at their brother before they let Severus near them. Moving as nonthreatening as possible, he placed a pebble into the little trusting hands and sub-vocalized the activation phrase. "Promise."

As he turned to send the boy off on his way, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. His wand was in his hand before Avery came through the door. Severus looked the child in the eye, hoping the boy would understand. Casting a stinging hex at the boy, he looked over at Avery. "This one is mine. Go see if there are any others."

"He is the last. Have fun." Avery leaned against the wall to watch.

Eric winced when the hex hit him, but he caught the other masked intruder's words. _'Mom and Dad... they are gone.'_ He looked back at the one who had helped his sisters. He knew with the other one watching that there was no hope for him. Gathering all the courage he could dredge up in his almost eight year old body, he decided to help the man who was saving those he could. He would accept his death as necessary to let the man save someone else. Putting on his bravest face, he resolved to die well.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he took in the older man's stance. Shifting just slightly so Avery would see what Severus wanted him to see, he cast towards a near-by desk. "_Reducto." _The desk shattered, the pieces pelting the boy while they bounced off a shield he had around himself. Avery was hit with a few as well. While Avery was distracted blocking the debris, Severus tossed a pebble to the boy. He hoped he would take it.

Eric almost frowned when the black eyed man shifted his stance, and it finally slipped onto his face when the desk became the target of the spell. He had been sure it was going to hit him. Then he noticed the pebble amidst the splinters that were flying at him. Moving quickly he grabbed it, hoping it would make him vanish like the others had done with his sisters. He barely contained his disappointment when he felt the splinters slashing against his face and hands. _'Of course it couldn't be that easy.'_

The black eyes locked with his once again, and in their depths Eric saw the apology. He nodded just a bit, showing that he accepted it. The man had tried, but the spell didn't work.

Severus saw the resignation in the boy's expression."_Diffindo_." The spell sliced through the top layer of skin of the boy's arm, lacerating it. He heard Avery pulling Nott into the room. While the man's back was turned, Severus whispered the safe-key activation word towards the boy, willing him to understand and say it.

Eric winced as the spell sliced through his dressing gown and nightshirt, skinning his shoulder. Blinking through the pain, he refused to scream. The man didn't need to hear that. Latching his eyes on the black eyes, hoping he understood, that he would make this as painless as possible. Lost in his thoughts he almost missed the whispered word. _'Why did he say that? What does it mean?'_ He searched the man's eyes, trying to find the meaning. All he could see was cold masking the demand for understanding.

Severus watched the confusion cloud the brown eyes. He had hoped that this fighter would understand. He didn't want to kill him while the other two watched.

Eric clutched the pebble tight as he stared for what seemed like forever at those eyes, before shifting his gaze to the stained fingers that were clutching the wand. As the wand moved to start the next hex, he decided the man hadn't said the word on a whim. There had to be a reason for it. Holding the man's dark, cold gaze he mouthed the word the man had said so quietly that the others wouldn't be able to hear him . "Promise." Suddenly he felt a pull at his navel and his room vanished. The last thing he saw was the man's eyes smiling for just a moment.

The next thing Eric saw was a line of scrub brush that was on the edge of the woods. Gretchen's hand reached out and pulled him into them. Marie cuddled next to him. Dipping his head next to his sisters, he fought off the thoughts of their parents. He could think about them when they were safe. Grasping both of their hands, he pulled them through the bushes and into the woods. He had a hiding place here and he hoped it would keep them safe enough.

He cuddled the girls close, the pebble clutched in his hand, as he waited for the floating skulls to be banished. It wasn't long before the first one disappeared. After slipping carefully through the woods, he made Gretchen and Marie hid in the bushes. Clutching the small stone he walked out of the tree line, his eyes darting back and forth looking for the wizards that had come.

Albus Dumbledore watched as a small boy came out of the woods. They had already found one group of children that had escaped the massacre. Albus looked over the boy, taking in the bleeding arm and the cautious eyes. Moving slowly and speaking softly, he tried to put the boy's fears to rest. "They are gone, my boy. Let me help with your shoulder." He raised his wand carefully watching the child. The boy didn't flinch as he cast a healing spell on him. "Are there any others that survived?"

Eric waved to Gretchen and Marie, signaling for them to come out.

Albus watched as two little girls emerged from the woods. Whoever it was that was getting the children out had saved seven this time. He had a feeling who it was, but the children could not describe the person. It was almost like they were forcing themselves not to remember. _'And with the trauma they have gone through, I can believe that.'_ He had scanned their surface thoughts to see if there was a clue floating in them. But not one had a clear image. Just an impression of black robes and a white mask. That could be their savior, or it could be what they were afraid of.

The aurors ushered the children into the nearest safe house and started questioning them on what occurred.

Eric locked his eyes with Gretchen and Marie. Whispering in their ears so quietly no one could possibly understand, he asked them not to tell exactly what happened. "Don't mention the man. If you have to say something, say that someone caused you to vanish. We can't give him away. If we do, he might not be able to save someone else." His sisters' eyes met his with fear and understanding shining in them.

Eric watched as the other children talked to the aurors. He could tell by the aurors faces that they were not getting any useful information. They looked like Mom did when he and Gretchen babbled on and on, but didn't answer her question. _'Mom...'_ Holding in a sob, he clutched his stone tighter. _'Later... I'll cry later, when Gretchen and Marie can't see me.'_

When it was Gretchen's turn, he could see her spinning a tale, salting confusion in the already confusing accounts. Marie did just as good a job.

When it was his turn, Eric rolled the pebble between his fingers.

The auror pinned him with an exasperated look. "How did you get hurt, boy?"

Eric shrugged.

"How did you get out of the house?"

He shrugged again.

The auror growled before glaring at the white haired wizard. "They know less than the others did. This is hopeless."

When Albus shifted his attention to the last boy, he noticed that he was clutching a pebble in his hand. "What is the stone for, my dear boy?"

Eric shrugged again and tucked the pebble into his pocket.

Albus sigh lightly. They were not going to get anything out of the boy. "Let's get you and your sisters settled for the day."

Eric shoulders slumped with relief. The questions were done. Now he could go grieve.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus settled at the head table. After three years of teaching, he should find sitting in front of a school full of children normal, but the opening feast was always a bit disconcerting. He watched as Minerva headed out the door to greet the newest batch of first years. Settling back in his seat, he watched as Filius quietly reassured the newest Defense teacher. _'You think that he would get tired of doing that every year. But Sprout assures me that he doesn't. She says he has been doing it ever since I was a student here.'_ Shifting his eyes back to the door, he waited to see who would come through it. He needed to pay close attention to those sorted into Slytherin as he was just made the Head of House.

Eric Grayland peered through the night sky trying to see as much of the glowing castle as he could. He couldn't believe he had made it to Hogwarts. Not that it was surprising that he did. It was just that it seemed like a dream come true. He followed Hagrid into the room where they were left with the Deputy Headmistress. His eyes took in everything he could see. Here was the place he was going to learn to use his wand and how to brew potions.

Reaching up his hand, he started to roll around the small pebble that was hanging off his necklace. His guardian didn't understand why he wanted a necklace made out of that stone. It looked just like any other pebble on the ground, but Eric was sure he could pick it out of a handful of similar stones. Letting go of his necklace, he followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

Stepping through the door, his eyes were dragged upwards. He had heard and read of the ceiling. It didn't disappoint. As his eyes picked out the different constellations in the night sky, the feeling that something wonderful was about to happen ran through him. It was the same type of feeling that he had learned to never ignore. _'Maybe I should take Divinations. I wonder what is going to happen? Wonderful is such a vague idea.'_

He let his eyes drift down from the ceiling and landed on the head table. Skittering across the unknown faces, his eyes slammed to a stopped when they met a pair of black eyes. He knew those eyes. The image of flying wood, spells, and black eyes filled his mind. _'It's him. He is here. He teaches here.'_ Clutching his stone almost convulsively, he barely heard Professor McGonagall calling names.

Severus watched the first years follow Minerva into the room. He glared lightly at them as over half of them were staring at the ceiling instead of paying attention to where they were walking. The glare faded away, the room faded away, the moment a pair of medium brown eyes met his. He knew those eyes, that face. Yes, the face had matured some, the eyes had darkened just a tiny bit, but he knew that boy. _'I should have expected to see him here sometime. At least he doesn't know...'_ The end of that thought was blown away when he saw the recognition in the eyes that were boring into his. He didn't even bother to wonder how the boy knew it was him. That moment was most likely engraved in the boy's mind. It was in his.

He caught the fluttering motion of a small hand as it reached up to something strung on a necklace. _'That is the safe-key pebble. He still has the pebble.'_ He tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. This boy had made an impression on him in that small bedroom all those years ago, and part of him had to know if the child was afraid. Looking as deep as he could into those brown eyes without penetrating the boy's mind, he saw happiness and relief not fear. An unexpected warmth curled about his heart. This boy, whom he had attacked, had hurt, was happy to see him. He held the boy's eyes as Minerva started calling names. Finally breaking the contact, he glanced about to see if anyone noticed the connection between them. No one seemed to. Even Dumbledore was engrossed in the sorting. _'Minerva's already in the Cs.' _ His eyes drifted back over to the boy, noticing that he was fidgeting now. _'I will finally learn his name. And he will learn mine.'_

"Grayland, Eric."

Eric started a bit as he heard his name called. He knew what to do since he had watched the others go sit under the hat. It had surprised him when the hat had begun to speak, calling out the names of the houses. He wondered if it could say anything else. Walking up to the stool, he once again met the black eyes. He wanted to make it into a house that would make that man proud of him. He broke the eye contact as he sat on the stool and the hat was dropped over his head.

"_Ah, which house to put you into?"_

He jumped at the voice in his head. _'I guess you can do more than call out house names.'_

"_I sang a song at the beginning, but I can see that you were a bit distracted by Professor Snape."_

_'Professor Snape? That is his name? Can I go into his house?'_

"_Slytherin? No, you do not have the qualities to fit in there. No, there is only one house you can fit into that you can do as you wish. Others do not respect this house as much as the should. Do you mind going to a house where you will be picked on just because you are in it?"_

_'It is my only chance to gain his respect?'_

"_It is. And you will fit well there."_

_'Then I'll take it. I can handle the picking.'_

Severus watched as the hat was placed on Grayland's head. '_His name is Eric Grayland. There is no doubt where he is going. He is a Gryffindor if I have ever seen one. Who else jumps between a Death Eater and his prey? Or impetuous enough to take a stone thrown at him and say the word the same Death Eater tells him to. It is a shame that he is going into a house that I still have to ridicule.'_ He watched as the hat deliberated, thinking that it was taking far more time than it needed. Settling back into his seat, he watched as the split on the hat finally opened to give its pronouncement.

"Hufflepuff!"

Severus fought to keep a blank face. He had not seen that coming. Minerva pulled the hat off the brown haired child. The brown eyes met his again, seeking approval. Keeping the eye contact, he gave the briefest nod. He knew Grayland would see it and he doubted anyone else would.

Eric heard the name called, and felt the hat removed. Pulling up his courage, he turned his eyes to meet the black ones once again. He searched them for the briefest moment, hoping not to see scorn written inside them. Instead he saw the approval he wanted and caught the slightest nod from Professor Snape. Letting his eyes slip over the rest of the professors, he smiled before he headed off to his table.

It was only when the Headmaster stood up to speak did he recognize Albus Dumbledore from that morning.


	2. 2: Not all Puffs Cry

_I think I need to let you know that my grammar/typographical error beta (Raya) has been buried in work and is only on Chapter 5 of "A Place". Eflina (the one that checks for my characterization) has agreed to help out, but unfortunately she is cursed with the same problem I am. My mind automatically fixes errors and does not let me know about the mistake. I can literally read the same mistake over ten times and never notice it. So, please be kind as we wait on Raya's life to let her catch up. If you spot something that is glaringly wrong, PM me and I'll fix it. _

_Thanks,_

_Ree_

_Chapter 2: Not all Puffs Cry_

Severus swept into his first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. Spinning about at his desk, he let his glare rake over the group. Somehow, Dumbledore seemed to think that these two would work well with each other. And they could, but he would rather have the Ravenclaws with the Slytherins. He didn't need two volatile groups together and two calm ones together.

His eyes landed on Grayland sitting in one of the front seats. He was a bit of yellow and black in the midsts of blue and bronze. The rest of the Hufflepuffs were in the back of his room as normal. Brown eyes met black for a moment, before Severus shifted his eyes away to take in the others. "Today, you shall be learning about one of the most subtle of magics, one you might not even consider magic as you will not be waving your wand about chanting incantations. No, if you pay attention in this class you shall learn about the magic inherent in the plants, animals, and minerals to create something that can stop death, cause sleep, and cure the most...stubborn of illnesses."

He paused to let his words sink in. He had been working on his opening speech, and he checked their faces to see the impact of his words. This one was still lacking the attention grabbing quality he wanted, but it was better than last years. Smirking lightly he flicked his wand towards the board. "Start making the potion of page ten. It is a simple boil cure." He gestured to the ingredients cupboard. "The ingredients are in there, you may begin."

As he walked about the room, he let his scathing comments rain down on the heads of the dunderheads he felt deserved it. If that was a proportionately high amount of Hufflepuffs, then it was the same as other years.

By the end of class, he had reduced two of the Hufflepuffs to tears. He felt proud that Grayland wasn't one of them. No matter how much he had criticized the boy, Grayland had looked him in the eye and then turned back to his work. It was obvious to Severus that the boy was taking what he had said, picked out the information, and discarding the insults.

セヴェルス サナペ

Eric slammed his hand down on the table. It was frustrating enough that every first, second, and third year Hufflepuff was terrified of Professor Snape, he didn't need to hear it from a group of Gryffindors too. "If you listened to what Professor Snape said, you would know the answer."

Alexander crossed his arms. "All that bat does is spew insults. He doesn't explain a thing!"

Thomas nodded in agreement. "He's frightful and a git."

Eric closed his eyes slightly, fending off a headache and the doubts that had been attacking since the beginning of school. Christmas break was starting next week, and he had spent the entire term trying to tell what Professor Snape was thinking, trying to tell if the man cared a bit. He had known it was going to be hard, that the man hid everything, but this was impossible. Opening his eyes, he grabbed his books off the table. "I thought you were Gryffindors, brave, courageous, not afraid of anything or anyone." Clutching his books close to his chest, he spun about to face the library door. "Instead I see you are scared of a man that glares and and insults you. And since you are scared you can't see that the information that you need to learn is put in those insults." He strode out of the library, his back straight, his eyes unseeing.

The bookshelf that Sevreus had stopped behind when he heard Grayland start in on the other boys hid him while he thought about the boy. He had spent most of the term walking a fine line with the boy. He couldn't be perceived as liking anyone but a Slytherin, but there had to be a way to reassure the boy that he hadn't forgotten him. Slipping out of the library, he wondered where Grayland had headed off to. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the sounds of a spell being cast in the hallway.

Turning the corner, he slowed his gate until he was striding up behind the very student he had been looking for. _'And this is a perfect opportunity. No one will doubt that I protected a Hufflepuff just so that I could take points from the Gryffindors.'_ He stopped behind the small first year. Crossing his arms over his chest with one hand on his wand, he glared down at the third year Gryffindors that had their wands drawn.

"Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Berry and Mr. Dobbs thirty points each from Gryffindor and detention with Filch tonight."

Eric was surprised to hear that soft dangerous whisper come from behind him. He watched as his attackers fled down the hall. He stood still as the Potions Master circled around him stopping in the spot his attackers had recently deserted.

Severus looked down at the brown eyes that were looking at him with uncertainty in their depths. "Are you hurt, Mr. Grayland?" He let his eyes check the boy out, looking for any damage from the spell he heard cast.

Eric searched the black eyes that were looking over him. In their depths he could see the concern that he could not hear in the professor's voice. In that moment, his world righted itself. His doubts were laid to rest. _'I knew he was good. I knew he had to act then, and that he has to be still by the look of things. I can't doubt him anymore.' _ Taking in a settling breath, he nodded. "I'm fine, Professor Snape."

Severus watched as the uncertainty faded from the boy's eyes. "Then until later, Mr. Grayland." He nodded his head slightly before turning to leave. Before he had taken a step he heard the boy answer him back softly.

"Until later, Professor Snape." Eric watched the tall man stride away, his robe billowing behind him.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus watched as the carriages left at the end of the year. He had protected Grayland three more times that year. Twice more from Gryffindors and once from Ravenclaws. _'That boy needs to learn discretion.'_ Smirking a bit, he wondered what the next school year would bring.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus protected the boy though out his second and third year, breaking up small squabbles here and there. Finally at the end of the third year, he held the boy after class. He was amazed to see the vindictive looks that were on his class mates faces. He waited for the door to shut before he cast a silencing charm.

"Mr. Grayland, I appreciate you attempts to get your fellow students to pay better attention in my class." He watched as the boy's face lit up. "But, I must ask you to be a bit more discreet. This coming school year I shall be leaving you to clean up your own messes."

Eric frowned slightly. _'His coming to my aid must be getting the wrong type of attention.'_ Nodding, he looked up at the professor. "So, I have to take care of myself. Understood, sir."

Severus gestured towards the door, removing the spell. "Do not be late to your next class, Mr. Grayland."

Tightening his hold on his backpack, Eric sprinted out of the room.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus was pleased at not having to save the boy for the next year and a half. Instead, Grayland had toned down his defense. He now subtly defended the Potions Master. The boy also paid close attention in class and was out doing the Ravenclaws.

As he was completing his normal curfew classroom checks, he spotted the fifth year Hufflepuff asleep on a pile of parchment, quill resting in his fingers and an open bottle of ink nearby. There were books scattered over every part of the long table the child was currently sleeping on. _'He must have fallen asleep while revising. I wonder why he isn't working with the other Hufflepuffs. I know he has been pulled back into their group since he is no longer trying to get them to see me in a new light.'_

Skimming the parchments, he felt his eyes widen. The boy was studying potions and had almost got to the heart of the concept that he had introduced in class that day. Scanning the parchments closer to Grayland's hand, Severus realized that he had researched all he could on the subject with the materials that were available through the school. _'He has gone past the OWLs level and started on the NEWTs level of understanding.'_ Sitting down across from the student he wanted to take in and mentor, he contemplated how he could foster the boy while appearing to be doing the Dark Lord's work. Dumbledore was sure that his old master wasn't completely gone so he had to maintain his facade. Looking back at the parchments, he let a true smile slide onto his face. _'I might not be able to be seen mentoring a Hufflepuff, but I can be seen mentoring an up and coming Potions Master no matter what house.' _

He let his smile fade to his habitual smirk. "Mr. Grayland." He waited a moment before calling out the boy's name again. "Mr. Grayland, you need to wake up."

Eric blinked and stretched. He hadn't meant to fall asleep while studying. It was just that the idea was starting to make sense, and he wanted to figure it out completely. Blinking again, he focused on the person sitting across the table from him. "Professor Snape?"

Severus smirked at the sleepy sounding question. "Mr. Grayland, you need to return to your dormitory. I assure you that your bed will be more comfortable than the table." He waved his wand, causing the scattered materials to stack themselves neatly. "Also, you shall not find the answer to your question in these books. Stop by my office tomorrow. I'll lend you a book that will help you."

Eric gathered his stacks and headed to the dormitory. It wasn't until he was settled in his bed that he realized what Professor Snape had offered.

Eric slept in the next morning as it was the first day of Christmas break. Gretchen and Marie were expecting him sometime that afternoon to help them with their homework. He was helping them instead of Mr. Fuller, their guardian, since they couldn't go home this year. Mr. Fuller had been called out of country unexpectedly.

_'Did I dream that last night? Did Professor Snape really ask me to come by his office?"_ Worrying his stone between his fingers, he headed towards the dungeon office. He had to chance it. There was no way he could ignore the possibility that it had been real.

Severus was slowly stirring the experimental potion that he was testing for the new division of his potions company, Aconite, Supplier of Potions. He glared at the door when he heard someone knocking. It took him a moment to remember that he had invited Grayland to stop by. Looking at the color of the potion, he knew he couldn't stop at that moment. "Enter."

Eric opened the door and slipped through. He had never been in this office and was just a bit wary. His house-mates told horror stories about what was behind that door. His eyes darted about, taking in the potion ingredients and the cauldron that Professor Snape was currently stirring. Wandering over, he watched as the Potions Master stirred with a slow regular motion. It was nothing like his attempt at that.

Severus felt the boy's scrutiny. Glancing over at him, he noticed that Grayland was totally focused on how he was stirring. Holding in a smirk, he continued until the color was right and then he hung his stirring rod so that it would drip into the cauldron. "Thank you for waiting."

Grayland looked up at him. "It was no problem, sir. How do you learn to stir like that? Each one was exactly the same speed and motion as the last."

Severus walked over to his bookshelf and pulled a medium sized book off of it. "Practice, . You have to find a comfortable way of holding the stirring rod and then practice until you have the pattern down." He held the book out to the boy. "This book will have the explanations that you were looking for. I expect it back in the same condition that I lent it to you in."

Grayland took the book from him and held it close. "Of course, sir."

Severus waved him towards the door. "Have a good day, Mr. Grayland." He turned back to the potion, holding the small slugs ready to add to the mix. He heard the door open before he continued. "And Mr. Grayland, do not forget to study all your subjects."

"Yes, sir." Eric closed the door behind him.

The rest of the break was a time period of happiness and fear. Eric was thrilled to read the book that Professor Snape had lent him. It made a lot of the concepts they had been talking about make sense. He was able to explain them to the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who were still there. He studied with them since Gretchen was a Gryffindor and Marie was a Ravenclaw. But that is what lead to the fear part. Both groups wanted to borrow the book, and Jarret Thompson, one of the upper year Ravenclaws tried to take it from him.

Holding the book close to his chest, Eric stood before Professor Snape's office door. It was the last day of Christmas Break, and he didn't want to chance keeping the book any longer. Knocking, he waited a moment to see if there was an answer. _'He isn't here. Where can he be? I don't want to just set the book down, anything could happen to it.'_

Leaning against the door, he tried to get his hunches to work for him. Following his feelings, he headed down a small side hallway and delved deeper into Slytherin territory. He stopped at a door that felt right. With a tentative hand, he knocked. No one answered. _'I know he is there, but he might be busy. I'll sit here next to the door and wait. He'll eventually come out.'_

Severus heard the knock on his lab door. He waited for whoever it was to start pounding like some of the other teachers tended to do when they thought he was ignoring them. When none came, he finished what he was doing and head over to answer it. He could still feel his wards tingling, warning him of a person's presence. Looking out the door, he didn't see anyone. Shifting his eyes to the floor, he raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Grayland. What brings you to sitting outside my door?"

Eric looked up into the black eyes that were welcoming him. "I needed to return your book." He held it out towards the professor.

Severus waved the student through the door. "Come on in. How did you find me?"

Eric contemplated what to say. He hadn't told anyone, not even his sisters about his hunches. Looking up into those black eyes, he decided not to lie. "I get _feelings_ on occasions that can lead me places or warn me of things that are about to happen." He waited for the scoffing retort.

Severus studied the boy for a moment. "Why are you not taking Divinations then?"

Eric felt his eyes widen. Snape knew his schedule. "I hear that the teacher teaches about reading tea leaves and crystal balls...neither have anything to do with my _feelings_. And I wanted to take Runes instead."

Severus nodded. That was sound reasoning. He reached out to take the book.

Eric pulled the book back for a moment and drew in a deep settling breath. He had to tell him about the skirmish. "Yesterday... one of the Ravenclaws tried to take the book from me. They were tugging on it hard. I didn't see any damage, but there might be some." Slowly he held the book out to the dark eyed man.

Severus held the boy's brown eyes with his as he took the book. Breaking their gaze, he looked over it. He had seen the skirmish yesterday, but didn't interfere when he saw that Grayland was holding his own, and protecting his book quite adequately. He had held up the agreement they had made at the end of the boy's third year. "It is in good shape." He placed it on a shelf that was in the back of the room. When he turned back, he noticed Grayland looking around his lab, curiosity written on his face.

Eric was mesmerized by the cauldrons that were set up around the room. All of them were in some stage of brewing. "Can I help?" The question slipped out before he could filter his words. His face flushed in embarrassment. You just did not as a Potions Master to help in their lab.

Severus looked at the table that was nearest the boy. "Those daisy roots needs to be cubed into quarter inch cubes, and set in two equal piles. If you think you can do that, precisely, then you can help. There is a ruler on the side table if you feel like you need to check your measurements." He waited to see what Grayland would do.

Eric tried to keep the amazement off his face. He was being taken up on his offer. Sure, it was just slicing roots, but still, it was more than he had ever expected. Crossing over to the table he picked up a knife after he grabbed the ruler. Professor Snape said precisely. He was not going to take a chance on estimating.

Severus smirked. He always knew that there was a hidden Gryffindor in that Hufflepuff. "Do be careful with my knives. I keep them very sharp."

"Yes, sir." Eric figured out just how sharp when it slid through the root like it was hot butter. With almost comical concentration he completed his task.

Severus kept an eye on Grayland while he worked on the next stages of several other potions across the room. When the boy had finished, it was time to add the roots to one of the two potions that required them. Crossing over to where his student was, he handed him a stirring rod. "You will stir the potion on your left three times clockwise and then drop five pieces of root over the surface. You will then repeat your actions until I tell you it is ready."

Eric took the stirring rod and did what he was told. It was hard not to shake with the sharp eye of the professor watching him, but he refused to show his nervousness now. As he worked the potion turned from a dark blue to the palest lavender.

"Stop."

Eric stopped the stirring rod the moment the word left the Master's lips.

Severus leaned over the cauldron and took a breath. It was just right. With a flick of his wand, the fire went out that was under the cauldron. "Repeat the process with the right hand cauldron." He stepped back and waited.

Eric did exactly as he had done before. He scooped up the last pieced of root and held them over the cauldron.

"Stop. Do not add those to it, Mr. Grayland." Severus smirked as the boy jumped slightly but did not drop any of the root.

"Why not, sir?" Eric looked down at the potion, trying to see what Professor Snape seen.

"Look at the left hand cauldron. Now look at the one you are working with. What do you notice?" Severus waited patiently after he had put out the flames.

"They are the same color." Eric raised his eyes to the black ones that were waiting patiently for him to make the connections. "But I didn't add all the root. How can it be done if it doesn't have all the ingredients in it?"

Severus smirked. "Most ingredients are or were living things. They will have different amounts of magic, chemicals, and sustenance that work together to create the potion. The nonliving items also have different amounts in them. Since that is so, can you tell me why the amount of ingredients might vary?"

Eric looked at the pale lavender surface as he set the last of the daisy root on the table. "Because the variation in the ingredient will cause a variation in the amount needed to make the potion correctly. So, we have to judge by color, texture and smell?"

Severus nodded and then pointed to another set of leaves. "Slice them up in half inch slices." Turning away, he headed to the cauldron that he had been working on earlier.

セヴェルス サナペ

The OWLs came and went. Eric was glad that he had helped that day in Professor Snape's lab. Just the understanding about the variations of the ingredients and the need to watch the potion not just the material pile saved his potion. The idea that magic could be in different amounts had him approaching the other practicals differently. His spells had a bit more finesse compare to the others.

When he entered NEWTs potions, Eric smirked at the potion they started with. He was the only one to stop when it reached a pale lavender color, a bit of daisy root still on his table next to his cauldron.

Severus watched as Grayland worked his way through his NEWT courses. The teen would periodically stop by his lab to watch or offer to help. Not one of the former Death Eaters brought up his association with the Hufflepuff. None of his Slytherins seem to even know that one of the Puffs had found their way and made a home in their territory.

As graduation rolled its way around, Severus waited for the teen to ask for a letter of recommendation to a Potions Master that he wanted to apprentice to. It never came and he never asked why.

At the graduation ceremony, Severus stood with the other Heads of Houses on the dais. They were there to had out the diplomas to their houses and see them off into the world. Vector stood in Minerva's place since she was calling the students names.

Soon, the faces were blurring together, only the ones that were either Slytherins or in his NEWTs class made any impression. Then a set of brown eyes met his. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but in all actuality was seconds. Severus offered his hand to the teen.

Eric looked into the black eyes, wondering if he would ever see them again. He knew he was supposed to shake this man's hand, but for some reason he held his at his side. Not once had they ever touched. The only connection they ever had was the meeting of their eyes. Part of him was worried what would happen if they actually did touch.

Severus caught the hesitancy and held in a smirk as he discerned the reason behind it. "You won't go up in smoke if you shake my hand, Mr. Grayland." He saw Pomona's scowl at his comment, but he felt a slim calloused hand grip his. Leaning forward just a bit, he spoke in a voice that no one else could hear. "I hope to see you again, Mr. Grayland." He leaned back and let go of the teenager's hand after he shook it.

Brown eyes held the black for a moment longer. Eric hoped Professor Snape could read that he also hoped to see the Professor once again. Turning, he walked off the dais. He was surprised when he found out that he was up there just the same amount of time as everyone else.

Severus watched the teenager's brown hair as it threaded its way through the crowds. No one would know that he almost considered that boy his son. He thought that this was how Mr. Jameson must feel about him. He knew it was a connection that had started when he saved the boy's life, but the boy had continued it once he came to Hogwarts. And then they both had nurtured it. Severus already knew how he would keep informed on what happened to quiet Hufflepuff.


	3. 3: Brown meets Black

_An: And we have reached the end once again. I hope you all enjoyed these two. I am amazed at the number who have followed me through this side trip. I honestly expected maybe three or six people to come in here. So, thank you all for your trust in my writing and taking this chance on a OC. This one ends in a familiar place, but I hope you like the additions. ^-^_

_'Till Later  
_

_Ree_

_And once again, Very Small Prophet has helped me were kind enough to point out that someone had cursed our Headmaster. He was maintaining the same facial expression. Since it was one that is expected in Slytherins, it escaped my notice. He is now hex free ^-^ Thanks!  
_

_Chapter 3: Brown meets Black_

Eric Grayland found his way to the stairwell leading to the Headmaster's office. It had taken him a bit as he had never been there before. Staring at the gargoyle guard, he wondered if he was ready to met Snape again. It was eight years ago since he last step a foot in this school. Eight years since he had seen the man that he considered his mentor, and in those last years, more like his father than his real guardian.

Taking a deep breath, he said the password and watched as the statue moved aside. The ride up the stairwell was too fast. He cautiously entered the Headmaster's office, his eyes flickering about taking in everything he could. Finally, his eyes collided with another pair.

Black eyes held the brown eyes for a moment. Both searching to see what the other had to say.

Eric felt his worry melt and a smile slipped onto his face. The black eyes held a warm welcome and the normally blank face held just a hint of welcome in it. Everything was normal. Actually better than normal, Snape was welcoming him in public, not just in his private lab.

Severus watched as Grayland slipped through his office door, very much like he had done all those years ago. He waited until their eyes met before he let enough of his feelings show through that the brown eyes could see them. Searching those brown eyes for his own reassurance, he saw the uncertainty and then he watched as it melted away, leaving happiness in its place. "Welcome back, Mr. Grayland. Thank you for applying for the Potions positions." He gestured to McGonagall. "I'm sure you remember Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, I do. It it a pleasure to see you again, Professor." Eric moved towards where they were standing as he spoke.

Severus gestured to the chairs that were near the fireplace. "Please have a seat. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you Headmaster Snape." Eric settled into one of the cushy seats nearest to the fireplace. He watched as Professor McGonagall settled into the other one, leaving the most uncomfortable seat for the Headmaster. He thought about moving to offer it to the Headmaster, but realized that it might insult the man.

Severus settled into his normal seat after serving the tea. "You have just received your mastery, why do you wish to step into a professorial position instead of a laboratory?" It wasn't that it matter, he was really just curious why Grayland would want to entomb himself back at Hogwarts when there were several research facilities asking for him.

Eric searched the black eyes to see if there was any condemnation, instead he met with honest curiosity. "I thought that the school would be a good place to garner ideas to research. If anyone can come up with a problem that needs to be solved, it will be a group of students." He held the black eyes a bit longer, trying to convey his other reason. _'I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see if you had changed much since the end of the war.'_

Minerva lips twisted into a small grin at his answer. "So they will. But do you have the expertise to handle what they can create?"

Eric shifted his gaze to her, he had almost forgot that the Deputy was there. "It is my specialty. I specialize in emergency potions."

Minerva glanced over at Severus. There were so many questions still to ask, but with one look at his face, she knew that they had their newest Potions Master. The rest of the interview was going to be a mere formality.

Severus caught Minerva's glance. Giving her a look he knew she would interpret easily, he glanced back at his boy. _'I can see him specializing in emergency potions. And working with students will definitely help him hone those skills.'_

Brown eyes met black ones and Eric could feel the pride coming from them without having to hunt. Smiling, he leaned back and sipped his tea. The other two in the room did the same.

The rest of the interview passed easily amidst grins, laughter, and smirks.

セヴェルス サナペ

During the next two weeks, Severus made sure that Grayland had all that he required to get ready to teach. He sent his new teacher a copy of his previous lessons plans and answered any questions that came up. He also arranged for Grayland to meet up with Minerva to pick his classroom, office and personal lab. On that day, Severus had lurked in the background as the newest teacher roamed the halls. Part of him hoped that Grayland wouldn't pick his old classroom. He was happy when the room that was eventually chosen was not as far into the dungeon. Severus took a moment to manipulated the energy lines that were crossing the room, emptying the classroom of the detrimental energy imbalances. He suppressed the sigh when he discovered that Grayland didn't notice the changes, just like everyone else.

It was the next week that Grayland was introduced to the staff during the annual staff meeting. Severus had to refrain from smiling at the content look on Hooch's face. _'I know she has a bet with Sinistra that I am going to make this as short and as painless as possible. Sinistra thinks that I am going to be long winded, and try to mimic Albus. Who should I let win?'_ He let the question roll about his mind as his staff settled into their customary seats.

Smirking, he caught Minerva's eye before standing beside the Headmaster's chair. He noticed Parker tense up when he rested his hand on the back of the chair. _'He is going to be a problem this year. I wonder how Grayland is going to react to him?'_ Tightening his grip on the back of the seat, he let his smirk fade. "I never thought I would have the privilege of introducing a new Potions Professor, but it has fallen on my shoulders to do so." He gestured to the quiet figure standing in the doorway.

Eric swept into the room, his brown robes billowing out behind him. It had taken him until his first year out of Hogwarts to succeed in making them do so. Brown eyes met the black ones briefly before sweeping over the teachers sitting at the long table.

Severus caught the nervousness in the depths of the Grayland's eyes. Looking back at the others, he continued his introductions. "Professor Eric Grayland has agreed to come and teach Potions this year. He is a fully qualified Potions Master, and shall be a welcomed addition to our staff." He turned slightly to the younger Potions Master. "Professor Grayland take a seat and you may met everyone once our staff meeting is complete." He watched as Grayland took the nearest empty chair. He let his eyes rest on him for a bit longer before continuing the meeting.

Severus decided to let Hooch win the bet, so before long they were meandering about catching up on the summer's events. Leaning against the wall near the fireplace, he watched as Grayland moved about the room talking to the other teachers. He noted that he stopped to talk to the older teachers first. _'They have not clue who he is. Not that I can fault them for that. He never did try to make a strong impression. If it wasn't for our meeting before he even came here, I doubt that I would remember him.'_

Looking about he spotted Poppy sitting on one of the arm chairs. He glared lightly at her as she convinced Grayland to stop by the infirmary for a quick baseline check up. Severus knew she wanted to start her medical file just in case something happened, not in the classroom, but in the new professor's personal lab. She had tried to do it with him.

He kept the frown off his face when Grayland stood talking to the Defense teacher. A smile was the next thing he was fighting. He never thought he would see someone literally wipe their hand after shaking hands. _'I wonder what Parker said. It couldn't have been positive, and I would almost bet it had to do with me.'_ As the conversation continued, he could tell that Grayland was not happy. The set of his shoulders gave him away.

Severus almost headed over to where his Defense professor was talking to the Potions professor when he saw Grayland worrying the pebble. _'He only does that when he is upset about something. What did Parker say?' _ The frown that slid onto Grayland's face convinced him not to interfere. The boy was upset but still in control. It was only when he spun around and walked away from Parker did Severus realize he had been holding his breath. Glancing at Parker, he glared at the man before it faded and his eyes brightened with amusement. _'He was trying to get Grayland to believe that I am bad.'_

Severus wondered what Parker told Grayland. He knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't work. Grayland had a history of defending those to whom he was loyal to, and that boy hadn't backed away from his belief in Severus since the morning he decided to trust him. He was just as bad as Potter when it came to defending their friends. The Hufflepuff just did it with less dramatics than the Gryffindor. He watched as the new Potions Master talked with Celeste Heaven before finding his way over to him.

"Headmaster Snape." Brown eyes met black eyes. Eric could see the amusement that was still hiding deep in the black eyes.

"Professor Grayland." Severus smirked down at the newest member of the staff. "Are you all settled in?"

"Yes, sir. I'll have my lesson plans on your desk in the morning, unless you want to see them tonight?" The answer was given with a grin. Eric knew Snape required work to be turned in at the time he had declared it due. Not late, not early, but on time. So, the Headmaster's answer was not a surprise.

"I asked for them in the morning, Professor Grayland, so I will expect them then." Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew that Grayland would not seriously offer to turn in anything early. Severus had finally trained that out of him during his third year. As he studied his newest professor, Severus tried to figure out if there was a hidden meaning behind the jest, or if it was just that, a jest.

"Of course." Eric nodded slightly. "I thank you for letting me look over your previous lesson plans. Have you ever thought of using that report format you came up with when you report new potions? It makes understanding what you are talking about easy."

_'Ah, just an opening into a question.' _Severus shook his head. He knew that the older members of the Potions community would not appreciate anything that looked new. Unless it was a new ingredient or potion. "The other Potions Masters wouldn't accept it."

Eric smiled. "The old ones, no... but the new ones might just. How about I introduce it to them and see what they think?" He already had shown it to two of his friends and they were planning on using it to help them organize their thoughts before they wrote their papers. He could easily think of three more who would like it, too.

"Do what you will, Grayland." His tone said that the Hufflepuff always did.

"I will." Eric glanced over at Parker. "What is his problem with you, sir?"

Severus glanced to see where Grayland was looking. "He didn't like how I corrected him. He made a mistake because he didn't listen to me."

Eric winced. That had to have been a harsh lesson, especially for someone who had no clue what they were getting into. At least as a student, the upper years warned you to listen to and not to mess with Snape. They sometime got a bit graphic on what happened when you didn't, but at least you knew what you were getting into. "That explains it. I'll watch out for him for you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I can look out after myself. You just concentrate on teaching your classes." Merlin knew that the first year was always the worst year. Grayland was going to have enough to deal with without taking on a battle that was not his to fight. _'But then again, he always was a Gryffindor hiding as a Hufflepuff.'_

The brown eyes focused on him with a too innocent look in them. "Of course, sir."

Severus held in a sigh. Grayland was also a Hufflepuff through and through. Seven years of training made him that way. He was just like the badger that represented that house. You can insult a Hufflepuff and have no repercussions, but you do not attack one that they thought as their own. Then they would fight you tooth and nail. And he knew just what the boy had thought about him during school, and he also knew that it hadn't changed. When Sprout retired, Severus knew exactly who to make the next head. He just had to get the man not to tear up the Defense professor until he had a chance to hire a new one. "I refuse to pull you out of a mess of your own making. You are now an adult and I know you learned that lesson years ago."

"Yes, sir. I'll pull myself out of my own messes and I can not make them in front of the students." Smirking, the new Potions Master turned on his heel, his brown robes snapping about his legs reminiscent of the Headmaster's, and headed off to see what he could do before the students arrived.

Severus watched him walk away. This school year went from boring to interesting in a blink of an eye and a short conversation. _'And here I thought I was going to have it easy without the Weasley twins or Potter to worry about.'_ Sighing lightly, he went to go warn Minerva.


	4. 4: Removing the DADA Professor

_An: This is truly the end. If you read the update on Once a Headmaster, then you don't need to read this one. ^-^ _

_This is not betaed in the least. I figured that I would give it out to everyone as a Thanksgiving gift. When it is cleaned, I'll replace it. If you see something glaring, let me know. ^-^_

_Happy Thanksgiving every one!  
_

_Ree  
_

_Chapter 4: Removing the DADA Professor_

Eric Grayland settled back in his office chair and tapped his index finger on the desk top. His eyes were fixated on the door that had just closed behind a mix of students. All of them had the same question. '_Why are our grades different?' _

He wasn't a head of house, and he did understand why the students truly wanted his opinion since he had only been teaching for a couple of months. It was the end of November of his first year. That in and of itself told him how worried the students were. So, he had read over their papers while they waited and could not determine the reason the Slytherins received an A or below and Gryffindors received an EE or above. The other two houses were all an A or above. But the papers were comparable in content and errors. He had sent them away, telling them to bring it up to the four Heads of Houses, preferable as a group.

Grabbing his quill and a piece of parchment, he started a letter. He had to do something about Parker. No longer was he just attacking the Headmaster, now he was hurting the students as well.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus looked at the blond who was sitting drinking in the arm chair across from him. "Lucius, I know that we kept him, but I honestly think that it was a poorly thought idea. We have had some bad Defense teachers, but I think this one is the worst since he is inconsistent. He is disrespectful of me, I'm not sure his relationship with my new potions master, Professor Heaven refuses to be around him anymore, and even Minerva thinks he needs to go. How can I get him removed from the school before the end of the year? Or the end of the month?"

Lucius swirled his drink about his glass as he thought about how the board would handle the request. "The board is going to want evidence. They are going to want to see it in writing, have witnesses to it, to hear what is going on, but not only from you. It has to be the students and the other staff members too. If you can pull that together, and present us with a viable alternative, then we can fulfill your request by tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "Then be ready for my owl. We shall pull this together. The hardest part will be finding a new teacher without letting the current one know that we are looking to replace him."

Lucius grinned lightly. "If anyone can pull it off, it would be you. I'll be looking forward to the owl. Now, what are you doing tomorrow evening. I know you have to be here for dinner, but Narcissa wants you to come over for desert. Greenbriar is not to far away, and you can let McGonagall take over for a couple of hours."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his schedule. "Tell Narcissa that I'll be there about nine."

Lucius nodded. "Do try to wear something besides black. I don't want to be threatened into taking you shopping again."

Severus looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to? I know you enjoy shopping."

Lucius just shook his head.

セヴェルス サナペ

Eric slipped into the Three Broomsticks and looked about for the honey blond that was supposed to be meeting him there. He spotted her in the back of the room near the fireplace. Sliding into the seat across from her, he smiled. "Gretchen, thanks for coming."

Gretchen smiled back. "Of course I came. I mean, how can I ignore my big brother. Now, what was so important?"

He rested his eyes on hers, his face serious. "Would you be willing to teach Defense Against Dark Arts?" He waited on her answer.

Gretchen leaned forward, her eyes searching his face. "Why? I know you have a teacher in that position."

With a quick a wave of his wand, he cast a privacy spell. "He is an idiot. I have no idea his grading scale, but it has nothing to do with what the students are putting on paper. He harasses the Slytherins worse than Headmaster Snape ever did the Gryffindors. He keeps trying to get me to join in this."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you back to protecting Snape from every perceived attack? I thought you stopped that your third year. I never understood why you trusted him."

Eric worried the pebble as he thought of how to tell Gretchen without breaking his promise that night. Each one of them had promised never to tell what happened and not to reveal the one who saved them.

Gretchen watched as he worried the pebble that he had never let go. She wished she still had hers. It was one of the most important pieces of magic that had ever happened to her. She now knew it wasn't exactly a port-key, but it had taken them to safety. She knew that Eric used it to help him feel safe, protected no matter what. He had let her and Marie hold onto it their first couple of nights at the new guardian's house. Her eyes widened as she stared at the stone and then her brother. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Eric tilted his head in question, trying to figure out his younger sister.

She shifted her eyes back to the necklace before speaking. "Snape was him, wasn't he?"

His eyes widened before he nodded. She had figured it out.

"That explains a lot. How long have you known?" She waited, wondering how long her brother had known who their savior was.

"Since my sorting." He watched as she looked surprised and then aggravated. "We promised not to say anything. I couldn't say anything. He knew I knew. And if you found out..."

"Then he would have made your life even more horrible." She nodded in understanding. "I can take the position, but I would like to offer it to Derrick Reynolds. He received his Masters last year, and is better at explaining than I am."

Eric shrugged. "As long as they have your recommendation, I'll back them to the Headmaster. When can he start?"

"Derrick has been working with Master Blanc since he past his test. He said he wanted more practice working with apprentices. I think he just hasn't found a position he wants. If he doesn't take it, I will. I haven't accepted a position anywhere yet."

Eric nodded. "I'll check with the Headmaster and see what he says. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Gretchen nodded sharply. "Deal. Now, how have your classes been?"

Eric grinned as he filled her in on the day to day dynamics of teaching potions. He knew she would go tell Marie before the night was over.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus called a staff meeting for only the older teachers by a look and a small gesture at the end of dinner. He was a bit surprised to find Grayland by the door with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize that there was a meeting tonight. Should I get the other two?" Eric met the black eyes as he waited to hear what the Headmaster wanted him to do.

Making a quick decision, he gestured for the Potions Master into the room. "No, Professor Grayland. Have a seat."

He caught Minerva's raised eyebrow and returned it with one of his own. A quick glance showed everyone in there seats. "I talked to Lucius Malfoy yesterday about the issues that they Heads have brought to my attention. I was told that the only answer to the problem was to gather evidence, and have staff as well as students willing to go before the Board of Governors." He noticed the confusion evident on most of the faces.

"The Heads brought to my attention that Professor Parker was not just attacking me, but was unfairly scoring student work. I need to know if there is anything else that he is doing that might be brought up against him."

Grayland shifted in his seat before signaling that he wanted to speak. "I don't know if it can be brought against him, but he is harassing me. He is trying to get me to join him in his beliefs about yourself, and on how he is treating the different houses. It has come to the point that I had to ask my sister Gretchen for a few spells to protect all my doors from him."

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit. "Yes, that counts. Will you be willing to stand before the board and tell them that?" When Grayland nodded, he looked at the rest of the table. "Has anyone else been harassed by the man?" The rest shook their heads no. He knew that he would have to talk to Professor Heaven later.

"Once we have presented our case to the Board, we also have to have someone to take his place. Does anyone here have an idea who would be willing to teach Defense." He let his eyes rest on Minerva, hoping one of the previous applicants would stick out in her mind.

Eric took a breath to steady his nerves. He hadn't expected to hold this conversation with everyone else there. "I do, sir." He sat up straighter when all the others pinned their eyes on him. "My sister, Gretchen, just received her Masters in Defense. I talked to her this afternoon and she said that she would be willing to take the position. She also said she would recommend Derrick Reynold, who received his Masters last year. He stayed with their current master to practice working with apprentices. I told her that I would ask you when the position would be open so she could talk to him." He searched the black eyes, looking for the anger at him over stepping his bounds.

Severus raised an eyebrow and met the others' eyes before looking back at the Hufflepuff. The others were just as impressed as he was. "You have saved us a lot of effort. I did want to do this without alerting the Parker." He looked back over at the other teachers. "How soon do you think you can gather work showing the discrepancies and find students willing to talk to the board?"

They looked at each other for a moment before Minerva answered. "By Monday evening. I know of at least four in my house who will be willing to do so."

Babbling nodded. "I have at least four who will be willing."

Pomona leaned forward onto the table. "I have two in mind who will be willing to talk to the board, and at least three who will allow us to use their work."

Filius studied the others for a moment. "I will have to ask who will allow their work to be examined, but I know at least five who'd be willing to talk to the Board."

Severus looked back at Grayland. "Tell your sister that we would most likely have an opening starting Tuesday. If she and Mr. Reynolds would be so kind as to stop by my office sometime Monday morning."

"Yes, sir." Grayland let a smile slide across his face. They were going to get rid of the pain. It had been fun to prank him at the beginning of the year, but that had paled as the harassment had become worse. Now he just wanted the man gone.

セヴェルス サナペ

Lucius leaned against the wall at the top of the stairwell. Severus was standing next to him. Both of them were watching the main hall and the teachers that were moving purposefully through it. Lucius glanced over at Severus. "So, where are the students? I was sure that they would be here to see Parker off."

Severus didn't take his eyes off of Minerva. She had been very upset with the way Parker had gone on and on at the hearing. _'She is taking this a bit personally since she was the one to suggest that we keep him to prove that the curse was broken. And she thought that he would be okay. He wasn't this bad last year.'_ He watched as Grayland glided down the hall behind Filius. "I have them confined to their dormitories. I refuse for another scene like that of when Trelawny was removed by Umbridge."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and made a metal note to ask about that later. "Is Professor Reynolds ready to start class tomorrow?"

Severus nodded. "He is currently go over what Parker taught last year, and deciding what he wants to do."

Their conversation ended when the yelling started.

Parker glared at the Deputy Headmistress. "How can you live with yourself? How can you sleep at night knowing that you are taking orders from that man?"

Minerva's face didn't change as she advanced on him. "That _man _did far more for me and for the Wizarding world than you ever did. How can you sleep at night knowing that you can not stand the person that allowed you to rest easy?"

Parker snorted. "That was Harry Potter. Not Severus Snape."

Flitwick twisted his wand just a bit, opening the doors. Grayland was ready to cast a shield spell just in case Parker took Flitwick's movements as a threat.

Sprout tapped her wand against her arm. "It was both. If Severus didn't tell Potter the information he needed, then Potter wouldn't have succeeded. Didn't you listen to the boy when he cleared Severus' name."

The group of teachers pushed forward, closing the distance between them and Parker. Parker backed up, moving towards the door.

Parker snorted. "Potter was put up to it. Some how Snape has something to hold over his head, and so Potter had to defend him."

Lucius smirked. "Several life debts."

Severus glanced over at Lucius. "Those were payed the moment the Dark Lord died."

It was Vector that answered Parker. "Severus and Potter never got along. If he had something over Potter's head, then Potter would have acted differently around him. Instead they butted heads all the time. It was common fodder for staffroom conversations while Potter was at school. Last year was the exception. Personally, I think they both decided to call a truce for Potter's last year."

The teachers edged Parker closer to the door.

Lucius glanced at Severus. "Did you two call a truce?"

Severus shook his head. "Didn't need to. He finally showed me respect."

Lucius fought against the bark of laughter that was trying to escape.

Parker glared over at Grayland. "Why are you backing him? You were a student of his. You know just how biased and horrible he was. You're a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin."

Grayland raised an eyebrow. "You are right, I was his student. I was fortunate to be one. It helped me throughout my career choice. I think you forgot how influential he would be in that. Oh, and you just had to look beyond the front he presented to the world." Grayland looked at the door and then back at the ex-professor. "I think you should just accept defeat and leave. There is nothing that you can say here that will influence us to change our minds. Take your grievances somewhere and let them be heard. Or better yet, just keep them to yourself."

Parker stood up straight and glared at the others. "Then I shall take my story to the Prophet. This will not be the last time you hear from me." Spinning on his heel he headed out the door.

With the flick of his wand, Severus closed the door. He waited at the top of the stairs until the wards told him that Parker was gone.


End file.
